Hyrule Historia
The Hyrule Historia Campaign is a collection of historical events as they were supposed to happen narrated by Princess Midna. The Hyrule Historia Campaign is considered the official story of Hyrule: Total War and is intended to be played before venturing into the Freeform Campaigns that alter history based on player choice. Here is list of all the Hyrule Historia Missions and brief descriptions of them. Detailed descriptions can be found on the articles on the ages and the missions. Only the first four missions are currently playable. Ancient Age (5000 BG - 2 BG) The Ancient Era takes place many centuries before the rise of Ganon and the birth of the first Princess Zelda. This part of the Hyrule Historia campaign follows King Gustaf and the Ancient Hylians as they battle a power hungry Sage, crusading Darknuts, and the Moblin deity known as Demise. The fate of Ikana and the origin of Hylia is also revealed. Rise of Ganon (1 BG - 0 AG) This segment of the campaign introduces Ganon, Princess Zelda and the consequences of the Ancient Hylians. Players will follow Ganon as he kidnaps Princess Zelda, forges alliances, and ultimately takes over Hyrule Castle in his quest to find the Triforce. Players will then take control of Princess Zelda as she attempts to escape and lead a counterattack against Ganon's forces. The Realm of Twilight (? - ?) The fate of the Interlopers is charted as the Twili rise to power. Players will control Zant and his armies as he attempts to reclaim the throne that was once promised to him. The Gerudo Wars (100 AG - 105 AG) War erupts in Hyrule as the Gerudo declare war against the Kingdom of Hyrule. Players will assume command of multiple races as Agahnim betrays Princess Zelda and seizes control of Hyrule Castle, the Gohma, lead by a spirit of Sulkaris, attempt to strike at the Kokiri Forest in search of a new Forest Sage, and the Zora lead an assault on Death Mountain. The Return of Sulkaris (160 AG - 162 AG) Lord Akazoo, feeling cheated out of marriage to Princess Zelda and denied the glory he earned in the Gerudo Wars, betrays the royal family as he unleashes a swarm of Gohma unto Hyrule and attempts to free Sulkaris from her prison. Players will assume control of the Gohma as they attempt to restore their master, guide the Kingdom of Hyrule and Link to counterattack Sulkaris and Akazoo, and formally establish Lanayru Province as an independent state. Manifest Destiny (168 AG - 169 AG) The Labrynna Regime has begun to expand to the West and North. Players will enslave the Tokay for cheap soldiers, the Subrosians for resources, and the Horonians for labour as Labrynna. Players will later assume control of Ordona Province and will retaliate with Princess Zelda and Link against the Regime. Once the Fairies of Tarm become involved players will dive into their secret society, and then finally assume control of Lizalfos forces as they take advantage of the war and capture Princess Zelda for a bloody sacrifice. Hyrule in Chaos (170 AG - 173 AG) The Kingdom of Hyrule is in utter chaos. As Princess Zelda was waging war with Labrynna to the East, the newly formed alliance between Ganondorf and Nardu has been unleashed, the False Goddess Hylia has announced her return to claim Hyrule, and Lord Akazoo has risen from the dead and unleashed an army of Stalfos. Players will assume the role of Ganondorf and command the Gerudo forces as he discovers the reason for his miraculous birth. Players will then command Hylia and the Wizzrobes as they take over the Kingdom and denounce Princess Zelda's authority. With Lord Akazoo's return, players will then get to unleash his necromantic forces on Hyrule. Finally, players will follow the Deku Princess in the middle of this chaos as she uncovers the terrible reason behind the all out war between these empires. A Tale of Two Swords (175 AG) With her Kingdom against her and Link her only follower, Princess Zelda seeks to make an uneasy truce with the Darknut Legion. As the Darknut Legion players will strike back at Ganondorf and his new source of power, Demise. The Master Sword's Spirit comes to life as a mysterious enemy known as Ghirahim makes his presence known. Majora finally arrives in Hyrule and presents his ultimatum to the world. Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Hyrule Historia